Kenny's Turn
by stanlookalike
Summary: a Kenny story. not accepting anymore OC's chapter 2 coming soon.rated T for language and minor sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**after a long absence, im back with a new story. This idea just popped into my head and I wanted to write it. I was trying to write an OC story but I couldn't find a way to execute it the way I like so I hope you guyz enjoy this and plzzzzz review and rate!**

**Kenny's POV**

Sure I'm sexually mature but it doesn't mean I have girlfriends. Everybody knows I'm a pervert but I can show different sides… more romantic sides. Stan is romantic with Wendy, always kissing her and stuff. I can be like that too. Me and the guys are always calling Stan a pussy for hanging out with Wendy all the time but secretly…..I envy him. I want my own girl.

I was awoken from my sleep by the aggravating sound of my alarm clock on a grueling Monday morning. I rolled out of bed, slipped on my orange parka and walked into the hallway.

As i walked down the hallway, i heard Kevin jerking off in his room and Karen playing with dolls she made out of sticks. I don't see why they don't have to go to school... it's not fair.

I sat down at the table and ate some Pop Tarts while my dad was drinking scotch and my mom was wrapping news paper around an empty paper towel roll.

A typical morning in the McCormick household.

I stepped out into the cold air and took my place next to Stan at the bus stop while Kyle and Cartman started their daily argument which culminated in Kyle punching Cartman in the nose. At school, i was sitting at the lunch table with Clyde and Butters when Stan sat down."Hey Kenny, Wendy told me that theirs a new girl moving in next to just as poor as you" Stan said putting a piece of Salisbury steak in his mouth."Sounds like Tammy"i said frowning thinking about the girl who had dumped me when she caught me reading a playboy.

On my way home from school, i was thinking about the girl that Stan told me about when i looked up and saw some people bringing boxes into a small dirty cottage.

i got to go meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! so it's been quite a while since i put up Kenny's turn chapter 1 and ive been getting tons of reviews and thank you for that but iv'e decided to make this the last chapter of kenny's turn BUT before you go saying oh no its discontinued nooooo. it's not. in fact im finishing up the whole story in this chapter :) i hope you enjoy! after this i'm going to write different short stories with different parings. :) and thanks to Agent Green Ushanka for the OC.  
**

**Kenny's POV**

I trudged through the snow up to a girl with a hat like Craig's but with more colors on it and pink and blue gloves and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around wearing a friendly smile and striking brown eyes with black hair flowing in the wind.

"uhh…Hi" she said shyly.

"Hey I'm Kenny, Your new neighbor. So what's your name?" I asked looking at my feet.

"Sam, but you can call me Gecko." She said looking uncomfortable.

"Why Do they call you Gecko?" I asked.

"I can climb walls and fences really well" she said with a bright smile that made me smile somehow.

"Well I got to go…you know Moving and stuff…but I'll see you around…Kenny." She said turning around her black hair flowing to the side.

That night I couldn't stop thinking of her.

the next day at school, i couldn't wait to see her at lunch. I didn't pay attention in math class, all i could think about was her. She seemed so different than anybody i had ever met. She wasn't like Bebe or the other girls not trying to be popular which i liked. All the other girls were just big gossips but Gecko is different.

Authors note: Sorry for the rambling, i like to establish what the main character feels about the love interest. Sorry XD.

At lunch, Me, Kyle,Stan and Craig's gang sat at the lunch table when i turned around and saw Gecko trying to find a seat. "Gecko! over here!" i shouted across the cafeteria. She heard my calls and walked over with a shy smile."Guys this is my neighbor Sam but call her gecko" i said cheerfully trying not to make her uncomfortable. Kyle and Stan introduced themselves when Cartman walked over with a massive amount of food on his tray and sat down."Who's this ho?" Cartman said glaring at Sam. "Cartman you asshole! she just moved to south park!" Kyle shot back in a familiar fashion. Cartman started to say something when Sam interrupted. "Hey Kenny, why do they allow whales in the cafeteria?" Sam asked in a spunky voice while i practically choked on my ham sandwich. Sam walked over to Cartman and stuck her finger in his chest while Stan sat wide eyed."Why dont you get out of here fat ass no one likes you!" she said getting angry."Whatever! Screw you Stan,Kahl,Kenny,Ho im goin home!" Cartman said walking away."Wow" i said completely dumbfounded. I need to get closer to this girl.

That afternoon, Stan,Kyle,Gecko and I were walking home when Wendy ran up to us.

"Hey Stan" Wendy said planting a quick kiss on Stan's lips.

"Hey babe" Stan said "Whats up?".

"Stan are we going to go see Scott Pilgrim Vs. the World tonight like you promised?" Wendy asked. Authors note: That movie fucking rocked. XD.

"Of course but before we go, this is Gecko Kenny's new neighbor. Stan said looking at gecko.

"Its nice to meet you" Wendy said faking a smile.

"You too" Sam said also faking a smile.

As Stan skipped away with Wendy hand in hand, Kyle turned into the driveway of his house.

"I'll see you guys later i have to babysit Ike tonight" Kyle said glumly.

"On a Friday night?" i asked in disbelief "I thought you were going out with Red tonight?"

"My parents are going out so they're making me watch Ike. Theirs nothing i can do."

"That sucks. well i'll see you later dude" i said Walking off with Gecko.

On the way home, Gecko started to open up to me a little more about her family and past which showed she trusted me. She told me about her brother and how he's a goth and always causing her parents problems with his attitude. Also, she told me how in her old school she was a tomboy and hung out with lots of boys and she still considers herself one.

"So why do you like to hang out with boy's?" I asked walking by tweaks house and hearing screams of terror.

"Well, i guess because girls can be manipulative and..err...betrayive if that's a word." she said laughing "Plus I'm quite the hypochondriac and that doesn't help when girls are so unpredictable."

"Well that makes sense" i said. "But betrayive isn't a word" i said.

As i was talking to this remarkable girl, i couldn't help but marvel at her personality and beauty. When she wasn't smiling it almost brought a tear to my eye. I have never felt this way before...

I stomped through the hall way and plopped down on my bed. "bored on a Friday night, that's a first." i thought to myself. I stood up to go get something to eat when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" i said sighing. "Hey Kenny, It's Stan you want to come hang at the basketball court?" Stan asked cheerfully. "Sure I'll be right there." i said hanging up the phone and walking out the door.

When i got to the Basketball hoop, Stan was shooting free throws when i walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey dude" Stan said dribbling a basketball. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much" I said looking towards Gecko's house. "But what about you? I thought you went to go see that movie."

"I did. It was good, But we didn't really watch it that much if you know what i mean" Stan said with a sly smile.

Kenny frowned being reminded of his loneliness and Stan noticed.

"Hey Kenny it's okay if you don't have a girlfriend dude." Besides your a player you're always going on tons of dates!" Stan said trying to sound reassuring.

"Do you think i like doing that?" i shouted. "I want to have someone i can stay with like you have with Wendy" i said starting to calm down.

"Like who?" Stan said curiously.

"I...it's...Gecko" i said with a straight face. "I think I'm in love with her"

"I don't know what to say" Stan uttered,flabbergasted.

"Stan, i don't know what to do. Please tell me Stan!" Kenny pleaded.

"Dude, you'll know what to say. Trust me" Stan said quietly putting a hand on my shoulder.

The next day at school, I didn't see Gecko the whole day which surprisingly didn't shock me at all. I figured she was making friends with some of the girls in the school even though those gossipy girls didn't deserve a friend like her at all. It also gave me some time to think about what i was going to say to her which was flooding my mind with increasing stress.

In the final minutes of a grueling school day, Mr. Garrison was teaching the history of Burt Reynolds moustache, when the bell finally rang and everybody flooded into the hallways. I made my way to Stan's house immediately because me and the guys were going to play with his Okama Game Sphere which would take my mind off of Gecko.

At Stan's place, Cartman,Kyle,Stan and I were playing with the Game Sphere and eating Cheesy poofs. "Dude, why is Cartman here?" Kyle asked ripping Stan's face off and eating it in the game."We all hate him right?" Kyle asked. "Yep" Stan and I agreed."Okay so why is he here?" kyle shouted still having his eyes on the TV."Shut your god damn jew mouth Kahl" Cartman said lightly punching Kyle who just shrugged.

"Why don't you boys take a break from those video games" Sharon walking into the room with a basket of laundry.

"No way, we worked way too hard to get this Mrs. M" Kyle said.

"Hey, do you guys remember how much we went through to get this game console. Remember whenever we would talk about-

"NO!" We all shouted tackling Stan.

"Oh right sorry" Stan said putting his hat back on.

After a long night of video games, it felt good to be home. I got to my room and opened up my window since it was really hot in my house but then i heard something. It was a very fain noise so i hopped out of my window to i got outside, i noticed Gecko sitting on a tree stump and i saw her crying my heart completely dropped for reasons unknown to me.

"Hey" i said approaching her from behind.

"What's wrong?" i asked siitting next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The girls at school they were making fun of me for always hanging out with boys" she said warm tears streaming down her face.

"T-that makes no sense" i said getting nervous.

"They all have boyfriends and the other girls don't rip on each other for spending time with them!"

"T-then do what they do." i said

"What?"

We looked into each others eyes and i gently kissed her on the lips trying not to float away.

After about 15 seconds, we finally broke away and looked at each other lovingly.

"I think i love you" i said

"I've always loved you" she said standing up and grabbing my hand as we walked off into the distance.

**sorry that ending kinda sucked i kinda had writers block...sorry :)  
**


End file.
